A Hunter's burdens
by Captain Curbstomp
Summary: Collection of stories based on Bloodborne that's it. Cover image is from Lordran and beyond.
1. Dear Brother

AN: This is a oneshot collection for Bloodborne. I'm not that well acquainted woth Bloodborne but it's concept intrigues me. It's everything that Order 1886 should've been but concept wise but better. An ancient order who's goal is to hunt beast and protect the public. Anyways onto the story.

The young hunter Dean approached a woman when he apprached he felt something. Something that forced him to touch the body. Her skin was pale white and her hair was silver like the doll an odd similarity. Dean moved a hand towards her shoulder before he could touch her the woman grabbed his arm. She pulled him in close to the point their nose touched each other. "A corpse...should be left well alone." Dean wiggled his way out and backed off from her. "Oh I know very well. How the secrets beckon so sweetly." Her double bladed sword split in two. "What?" The woman walked towards him devoid of all emotion. "Wait I-I'm sorry." She continued walking and slammed the hilt of her blades together. "Wait we're both Hunters gather yourself it's beast we hunt not each other!" She raised her sword staff about to decapitae him. "The hunt it's over!" She brought her blade down and stopped right at his neck. "Hunt." Dean got up and dusted himself off. "Yes, it's over you're just blood thirsty." She put a hand on her forehead in distress and walked off. "Where are you going? What're you doing?" She moved the blade to her neck Dean approached her. "I'm blood thirsty there's one cure for that." He held out his hand and she look straight at him. "The hunt may be over but there still beast I can't do this alone." She put her hand behind her back. "Why would you want me to help." "Because you're an expirenced Hunter you know how to fight beast. We can fight them together." He held his hand she gave grabbed it and shook. "Can I have your name so when I need your help I can call upon you?" Dean asked her. "Lady Maria ring your bell when the time comes but besides from that never call me."

Dean was leaning on a tree resting very rarely he gets a chance to do so. He started to drift off to sleep as he slid down the tree. When he hit the ground the beckoning bell on his hip rang. He finally crashed into slumber the ear piercing sound of a bell ringing woke him up instantly. "Wha-what did I ring my bell on accident?" Right in front of him Lady Maria appeared in front of him. "Brother, what is it you require?" Dean looked up to Maria with a confused look. "Oh I didn't mean to call you...but since your here. I need words of inspiration if you will." She wasn't angry but a little aggravated after all he was only to call her to fight beast. "Why do you need such words Brother?" He remained on the tree looking up at her.

"My brother he...he's young and resents me. He thinks the reason I've traveled here is to show him up. He's told me that he will travel out at night to hunt beast and prove that he's the better brother. I don't won't him to grow up like me and be and do things that's dangerous. I'm afraid he might go out and get killed by a beast or I might have to kill him."

Maria listened to him closely this problem of his intrigued her. "Do you...love your Brother?" Dean pulled down his mask to show her how serious he was. "He's all I have left ever since father left all he left us was his legacy. I decided to continue it he started to hate me." Dean reached into his pocket and grabbed a pocket watch. "Wait...I recognize that pocket watch and your garb. I only know few Hunters that wore blue and white. Your father was his name Victor?" He nodded. "Oh your Brother all you can do in times like these is love him. Last thing you want is him going out during a hunt and getting killed. If you aren't there for him he'll leave but if you're there he'll stay home." It made sense if he's there for his brother than he won't venture off. "Thank you Maria for the advice I hope I could return the favor." She nodded and disappeared back to the clocktower. "I'm glad we didn't fight cause I'd lose."

Dean entered Oeden chapel in search of his Brother. "Dean you're back." Sister Adella approached him with a new bottle of her blood. "Not now where's my Brother?" She was hit with a wave of sadness. "He was with the infected man when I last checked." Dean grunted he told him to be leery of that man. "Drake!" His younger Brother had Dean's saw cleaver in his hand. "You decide to comeback now we'll I'm going to become a Hunter." Dean could help but smile at his Brother's unbreakable determination. "Drake just stay here it's safe-" "I don't care I want to do something worth while then sitting here with my thumb up my ass." "Well Drake why would you want get yourself killed?" He twisted his body around and only showed his back. "Because father went out on hunts and you're going out on hunts I can too!" Dean laughed Drake wanted to be a hunter too badly just like himself when he was his age. "Let's make a deal when the hunt is over I'll train you for the next one." Drake still frowned he felt as if his brother was lying but couldn't resist. "Deal." Dean walked away from his Brother he still had work to do.


	2. Final moments: Eileen

AN: Gehrman makes a small appearance cameo if you will in this chapter. Dean and him are rather close like a teacher/student thing. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

"Gehrman, do you ever forget?" Dean asked sitting next to Gehrman's chair. "Forget what?" "Who you were before the hunt." Gehrman was silent as he thought hard about his answer. "As a matter of fact I do forget. You're a Hunter so long you forget you're human." Gehrman's wise words really helped during these times. "I will return Gehrman." Dean walked towards a tombstone and traveled to the Grand Cathedral.

Grand Cathedral

The blood moon hangs low as he approached the steps but noticed something at the base. "Eileen!" He ran to her side and tried to help her up. "Don't enter the Cathedral he's too strong for me and you." Dean clenched his fist he had a bone to pick with the bastard in the Cathedral. "I'm going to kill him." Eileen jolted up in shock. "What did I just tell you boy it's too dangerous we must take this chance to retreat." He took out a shortsword walked up the steps and through the doors. "You!" The bloody Crow turned to him and unsheathed his chikage. "You took out Eileen so I'm your opponent now." Crow turned and walked away not giving any attention. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Dean ran up the stairs as the Crow continued it's walk. Dean thrusted his blade at the Crow who sidestepped the blade. The Crow dragged his chikage across the ground kicking up sparks and broughht it up nearly slicing him in half. Crow lifted his blade over head and slammed it onto Dean's he applied as much force onto the blade. Dean kicked the Crow's stomach sending him back and charging him. As Dean thrusted his blade Crow shot him in his arm staggering him. 'How is he so fast?' He thought his perception of time had been slowed significantly as the Crow dashed toward him. The Crow shoved his fist into Dean's stomach sending blood onto the floor. Dean coughed blood onto his mask he place his hand into a puddle of blood.

He rolled onto the ground after being knocked down once again by the Crow. "You have no honor do you?" Dean threw his arm at his side causing another blade to appear creating a twinblade. "We aren't finished." He ran at the Crow and lunged missing him giving the Crow a chance to slash across his back. Dean tumbled down the stairs he reached for his belt and decided to pull his trump card. Dean grabbed his beckoning bell and rang it as the Crow approached him. The same ear piercing sound he heard when he first called her rang. In the blink of an eye Lady Maria raised from the ground in front of him. "What do you require?" He pointed at the Crow and Maria prepared her blade. "It'll be done." She rushed up the stairs and diaconnected her blades. "You're a sorry excuse for a hunter." Maria and Crow clashed blades with incredible speed as the sound of iron on iron was audible from the outside. She slashed at his leg with her smaller blade getting him off guard. Maria side dashed away from Crow's thrust and in a second she was behind him. Maria charged up and stabbed him with her dagger sparying his blood across the ground. The Crow dashed up to her and slashed her arm however she wasn't staggered. Maria spun around as her blade was infused with blood and fire. The Crow was struck causing him to slide across the floor leaving a trail of his own blood. Maria leaped into the air and charged up her energy then released a blood tendril.

The Crow was impaled by the tendril and killed. "Maria." She ran to him and helped him stand. "Take this." It was a vial of her own blood it healed him near completely as he walked outside. "Well you're supposed to listen to your elders." Dean scratched his neck and slightly smiled. "Geez Eileen just wanted to help besides I wasn't alone." "Then who were you with?" He looked for Maria but she was long gone by now. "Never mind you're welcome Eileen."

Hunter's dream

Dean sat down in front of the many flowers in a attempt to gather his thoughts. "Gerhman, do you know a Maria?" Gerhman thought for a while in his many years he met tons of people. "Can't say I have." Dean was sadded a little by his answer but that didn't matter. "Did you know my father?" Gerhman fixed his hat and thought. "What was his name?" Gerhman asked him. "Victor." Dean answered causing Gerhman to chuckle a bit. "I know him. He was a good guy but a Hunter of two different kinds." Dean smiled at least someone was aware of his father's legacy. "Mmm...you're Sister in arms Eileen return to her." Dean was confused how did he know about Eileen. "Go on Son. she's in trouble and in need of help." Dean ran to the stone whenever Gerhman warned him about something it's always right.

Grand Cathedral

Dean entered the Cathedral seeing Eileen on the far end of the building. "Hunter your blood will be mine!" Eileen's voice sounded more gravelly due to her blood craze. "I'll rip out your heart Paleblood!" Dean transformed his weapon into the twinblade. "The beast will not be stopped." Dean rushed in and spinned hitting Eileen knocking her down. "Palebloods must be destroyed!" She swung one of her dagger missing him by almost an inch Dean sent a knee into her stomach. She coughed upon impact but took this chance to stab him. Dean was hit in his shoulder repeatedly by Eileen until he managed to throw he off. Dean swung at Eileen catching her mid dodge spraying a hefty amount of blood. Dean could hear her panting she was out of breath due to her older age. "This is it Paleblood, old Hunter vs new Hunter which one will leave alive." She dashed towards him with great speed thrusting both daggers towards him. He dodged it causing Eileen to retry that attack again only to be shot. Dean thusted into Eileen causing her to yell out in pain. Eileen got back up limping in pain she tried slashing at Dean but couldn't hit him she was out of breath and wounded. Eileen thrusted her blade missing his head and came to a sudden stop. Eileen stopped she didn't realize she thrusted into his blade when he pullled out his blade Eileen was on her knees. "Please...Hunter do it. I've failed you." He lowered his blade to her neck then raised it in the air. "I'll give you an honorable death Eileen." He brought his blade down and decapitated Eileen Dean got on a knee and placed a hand on her. "I wish we had more time dear Sister."

AN: Tried doing drama near the end hope you like the fight action scenes isn't my strong point then again what is. Action scenes aren't easy to write but anyways I'll get started on that third chapter.


	3. Brotherly love

Inside the chapel was Dean's younger brother Drake awaiting his return. "Where is Dean?" Drake asked out loud catching the attention of Arianna. "Dean told me that he'd be in the Grand Cathedral." When she said that the doors to the chapel flew open and Dean walked in. "Dean where in the blue hell were you?" Dean walked right past Drake causing him to get angry. "Dean you jackass, where da 'ell were you?" Drake's accent got thicker just like their father's. "Not now Drake it's be-" Drake cut him off once again to go on another rant. "Who the hell made yew the bloody Hunter I know Father didn't!" Dean felt himself slipping Drake was provoking him. "I can't believe yew...gods I bloody hate you!" Drake started pounding on Dean's chest until he was grabbed by the collar. Dean smacked Drake with all his force across the face leaving a bright red mark. Drake's eyes weld up with tears as Dean walked away the inhabitants of the chapel just watched in horror.

Dean was half asleep when Arianna approached him. "Your brother he's gone!" Dean jumped up and grabbed his Oathkeeper (his twinblade) running out the chapel. "Where the hell is he?" Dean search every block for his brother but could find him until he entered the most unlikely place. Dean entered Old Yharnam he searched for a while till he heard groans. "Drake?" Dean said softly then another groan came this one was more Drake like. "Seven hells what were you thinking?" Dean entered a house noticing his brother's terrible wounds. "Drake who or what did this to you?" Drake coughed up blood and clutched his chest trying to stop the bleeding. "When I got here I saw a Hunter when he saw me that rat bashturd attacked. Got me a nasty scah!" Dean notcied something it was dead silent usually there would be the occasional wailing of beast but this night was quiet. "Wait." The sound of footsteps coming in what seemed to be every direction put Dean in a fight or flight mindset. "Run to the Chapel or hide." Drake got up frowning in disaproval and getting agressive. "No I can fight." Dean grabbed Drake by the collar again and pulled him close. "Listen to me! You had your chance to fight but you fucked it up. Father told me to protect you so I will if you have any love for me or Father just go!" Drake ran off when he did Dean exited the house seeing a Hunter walking out of thick black fog.

He was dressed in the Yhar'gul attire but with a Graveguard cap. "You were the one that roughed up my brother?" Drake watched from the top floor he snagged a blood vial from his brother's satchel. Dean and the Hunter stared blankly at eachother the Hunter that attacked Drake drew a curved sword. "My name is Kane. When I found your brother I would've killed him but you and him are Victor's children." Dean's eyes were wide but he masked his fear like his emotions. "Now I will ask you once boy. Join me and we can continue your Father's legacy." Dean drew his sword causing Kane to grunted in disapproval. "Very well." Kane and Dean dashed with great speed locking blades upon impact. Kane swung his sword at Dean's neck but Dean was able to dodge at the right moment. He followed up with a kick sending the Hunter into the ground he growled in anger. "That's it the gloves are off!"

Kane's sword disconnected into multiple parts into a chain like form and curved onto his shoulder. "That's...new. A curved greatsword?" Kane and Dean charged each other Kane spun around in circles Dean slid on his knees dodging the blade. He followed up with a thrust clipping the side of Kane. Kane spun around slicing Dean's arm and followed with another slash across the chest. "You'll ever be as strong as your Father." They once again locked blades Dean twisted his blade around and circled Kane. He sent an elbow into Kane's neck not knowing he felt into Kane's trap. He grabbed Dean by the collar and threw him onto the ground going for a jump attack. Dean rolled out of the way but his arm was caught by the blade cutting it half off. Dean screamed in pain his arm was only hanging by skin Kane approached planting the blade on his neck. Drake had to do something he couldn't let Dean die not like this. Drake ran out with the saw cleaver and slashed at Kane's back catching him off guard. Kane grabbed Drake's face and forced it into the ground knocking him out cold. Dean got up and he grabbed his blade then rammed it into the chest of Kane. "Y-you bastards." Kane fell onto his face dead leaving the two boys. The boys made it to the Ward before stopping to talk. "Earlier never happened." Drake shook his head. "Be right back." Dean went behind a building and used a Hunter's mark to teleport to a lamp.

Hunter's Dream

"Gehrman, what was my Father like?" Gehrman chuckled a little. "Heh he was a friend I knew for a long time but like all good things..." Gehrman stood up from his wheelchair and unsheathed his blade. "Time for some training." Dean got into his fighting stance and had a small smirk. "You look smug just like your Father. Are you ready?" Gehrman transformed his weapon they circled each other. "I'm more than ready Gehrman." They charged each other and started their sparring match for what would be a long time.


	4. Victor

AN: This chapter is about Drake and Dean's father Victor who is Gehrman and Maria's friend. Also the parenthesis is Gehrman's narration if it has AN it's author's note. Gherman is telling the story to Dean just to clarify. If this chapter isn't like the others I apologize in advance. Victor will be in the future chapters to clear up things up plot wise.

"Victor didn't expected to find you here." A Hunter dressed in the Yharnam attire but in a blue and white color was reading a book. "Reading about the arcane arts is my favorite pass time." Maria sat down with him reading her book. "It's so nice not having to hunt any beast gives us...me time to relax." He hid his face back in the book. "You still gonna go out with Gehrman." Maria had a confused expression not knowing what he ment by go out. "I assure you me and Gehrman are going to the woods looking for beast not for a...date." Victor once again embarrassed himself he put a hand on his forehead. "Maria I ment are you going with him? Beacause I wanted to know if you'd like to...nevermind can I tag along?" Maria was about to speak until Gehrman walked in the library. "You two ready?" Gehrman a young Hunter and quite possibly the leader of their "group".

(We were just kids back then seeking thrills and adventure.)

The three set up camp in the woods sharing stories and teling jokes. "I still don't see how effective using flamesprayer is you're setting the area on fire." "You see ya gotta focus the flames on the beast then every shoots at it." Gehrman looked at him still confused on how the flamesprayer is effective. "I think the flamesprayer is neat." Maria stated causing Victor to get flustered but before they could continue talking there was a loud screech. "Sounds like a darkbeast." Victor informed Gehrman and Maria grabbed their weapons the three rushed to the area where the screeching came from. "You were right a darkbeast." Maria pulled her rakuyo and Gehrman his burial blade. "Should we come up with a strategy before hand?" Maria asked. "I think we should-" Gehrman jumped down along side Maria. "Why do I even?" He pulled put the oathkeeper and jumped down.

(It was fun me and my friends took on a darkbeast everything seemed so right. But something was wrong with Victor something was always wrong.)

Few years later

Victor planted a rose next to a tombstone and placed his hand on it. "I'll miss you Markus we all will." Gehrman walked up to Victor and planted a hand on his shoulder. "Victor, it's been long since we've last talked." Victor turned and clentched one of his fist. "Where have you been Gehrman? It's been 3 years and I've written to you over 20 times but you haven't returned once." Gehrman scratched the back of his neck. "I've been climbing the ranks important jobs." "Markus is dead! Maria she's not talking to me-" Gehrman squeezed his shoulder and took a rose from Victor's bag. "When you need a friend most I'll be there no matter what." "Really?" "Yes now...I have to leave." Victor just let him leave because Maria was in need of a friend aswell.

He pounded on the door trying to get her attention. "Maria, please open the door." She did so but stood in the doorway. "Victor...why do you wish to converse with me.?" "Because you're my friend." She stepped back allowing him to enter her quarters. "Friends? We really are friends?" Maria asked she kept the same tone of voice all the time so he had no idea how to respond. "Yes unless you...want nevermind! I'll see you later." When he got up to leave Maria grabbed his arm and squeezed tightly. "Want me to what?!" Her voice was more stern probably from greiving or from picking up on his signals. "It's really nothing Mari-" "Tell me." He swallowed his pride and poured out. "I feel for you more than a friend." Maria still confused prodded for more questions. "I don't understand what do you mean?" Victor scratched the back off neck when her awkward naivety flustured him beyond belief. "I like you more than I should." "Ohhh." Maria took off her jacket and hat. "Umm...Maria" She sat back down with him and didn't bother looking at him. "Victor, can you leave please?" Victor left feeling down from his rejection but he needed to think.

(Something happened in those few years of absence. Maria was gone and Victor went after her probably why he left his two children. From what I was told he didn't make it in time.)

Few years later

Victor dashed down the hallway his redcoat a sign of prestige swayed with every dash forward. 'I need to find Maria before it's too late.' Victor reached the door he knew Maria was in the room but he couldn't open it. "Please just open the door Maria I know you're in there." Maria remained silent slowly killing him. "I left everything the Hunters, friends, my home just to get you." Maria was still sillent. "Please open the door Maria." He heard footsteps on the other side he was thinking she would open the door.

"I won't open the door just go back home. They need you more than ever."

"I'm not leaving you I'll stay here if I must." Victor sat down against the door.

"You were always persistent even when I told you no." She teased him.

"Maria why won't you let me help you? I'm your friend Gherman is gone we're all we got."

"Gherman is coming don't say that!" She was becoming more irate with him.

"Maria he abandon us in our time of need! If he cared he'd be here!"

"Victor why would you say something like that?"

"I didn't mean to offend you in anyway I'm just very angry with Gherman."

"Victor he's our friend don't hold it against him."

"Maria...I love you."

"I always knew."

"I came because I wanted to bring you home."

"I don't know how I feel you were always my friend but now this complicates things."

"You don't have to love me back but just come home."

"I wish it was that simple but I always loved Gherman a-" Something cut her off all Victor could hear was the splattering of blood and the door opened. Victor saw the sight of Maria dead on the ground. "Maria." He put Maria into a casket planting white roses on her casket never returning due to the shame he feels.

(After Maria's passing things changed a lot Victor just disappeared. During the time between Maria's death and our last encounter he had you and your brother. But he was outside the clocktower once I approached I could tell he something was wrong. Just by the look in his eyes.)

Gherman approached the entrance of the Astral clocktower right in front of him was his long time friend. "Piss off Gherman, you abandoned us and the time you return is to kill me." Gherman walked closer his hand on his scythe handle. "Don't make me do this." Victor pulled out a shortsword.

"You were never our friend Gherman you never cared about us."

"That's not true I care about you and Maria."

"Stop lying you never cared about me especially Maria."

"Just come back with me. Your children need you most."

Victor froze up for a moment then became even more agitated. "Before Maria died she said she was in love with you! There are billions of men out there and Maria picked you then you don't even show up to her funeral." Victor approached Gherman with his weapon out. "Don't make me kill you." Victor smirked at his remark. "I'm making you do anything." Victor stabbed Gherman through his shoulder before he could go for another stabb Gherman grabbed his hand. "I don't want to kill you." Victor stomped on Gherman's foot then followed up with an elbow to his jaw. "You were never a friend." Victor cut Gherman across his chest then his cheek Gherman grabbed Victor's hand giving him the chance to take out the scythe. Gherman swiped the scythe almost taking off Victor's head Gherman whipped the handle across Victor's head. Victor disappear into mist reappearing beside Gherman stabbing him in the side. Gherman took the chance to grab Victor by the throat he transformed his weapon and stabbed Victor through the stomach. Victor kicked Gherman off clutching his wound bleeding profusly. "The gloves are off Gherman." Victor flicked his wrist and a blueish green blade extended from his shortsword. 'That's pure moonlight it'll slice right through me.' Victor thrusted and the moonlight blade extended catching Gherman mid dash. It retracted leaving a large gash on him. "This'll work way better." Victor dashed swinging his moonblade at Gherman only to be blocked by his curved blade. "Just stop Victor." He kicked Victor in his wound running in for a another attack but was hit in his leg. "You cannot defeat me Gherman." Victor slammed his blade onto Gherman's blade apply pressure until Gherman's blade was at his neck. Gherman hit Victor continuously in his neck until he dropped. Gherman swung at Victor slashing deep into his arm. "Fuck!" Victor swung the the blade it's extended moonlight blade moved like a whip curving and around Gherman's leg. He pulled back and cut off Gherman's leg. "Now I'll finish you off!" He stood over Gherman's body ready to finish him but Gherman had a trick up his sleeve. Gherman grabbed his scythe and swung slamming the blade through his neck. "I'm sorry."

(On that day I lost two things my leg and my friend. Perhaps I lost Victor when I went away to go on hunts outside Yharnam. After the encounter I recruited the help of some younger Hunters to move Victor's body and weapon to a place deep in the Forbidden woods. Where his body can be preserved and undisturbed. I locked his other gear in the chest where no one can pillage it. As for his other belonging I found a wedding ring inside Maria's name was engraved. Perhaps he wanted courtship wouldn't put it past him)

Present

Dean pulled a book from it's case presenting a secret passage he walked down the stairs to his father's chest. He looked inside and found the box with the wedding ring even though it was a little dusty it was still in good condition. Dean had no idea of the effect the ring would have on Maria but she had to know

Forbidden woods

"What do you require?" Maria asked him.

"This belongs to you it was from my father." She took the wedding box feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Your father...he wanted to marry me?" Maria sniffled slowly breaking down

"Yes sadly he couldn't tell you my father was too shy."

"I can't except it now it'll bring back things I'd rather forget."

"He wanted to give you the ring because he trusted you enough to keep it."

"I wanted to be with your father the more I thought about it."

"Then take the ring so you'll be closer."

"Thank you I'll never forget this."

Maria gave Dean the biggest bear hug he's ever had.

"You too Maria."


	5. Young Hunter

AN: Short disclaimer this chapter isn't very peachy and the story is getting a little more twisted from this point. Don't worry it isn't edgy (yet) but it'll slowly descend into madness. So if you have a hair trigger you've been warned. Not a very peachy chapter then again Bloodborne wasn't very peachy in the first place.

Many years ago- Hunter's Dream

Dean spins through the air and tumbles into the flowers after being lauched into the air by Gherman. He struggles to get up and just ultimately gives up realizing his leg was broken. "What's wrong? Why aren't you getting up?" Dean tried to play it off like he was fine but Gherman saw through it. "I'm fine Gherman I can get up." Gherman transformed his weapon into the scythe placing the tip of the blade at his chest. "Your leg is broken and blood vials can't fix that." Dean shed a tear knowing he had to do this again had to die again over and over again. Dean appeared at the lamp still feeling his aches from his previous attempts sparring with Gherman. "Young Hunter perhaps you should rest." The Doll suggested but not even rest could benefit him at this point. "That's not going to help." Dean buried his head into his arms not wanting the Doll to see him sob. "You don't have to-" "Yes I do!" Doll knew that she couldn't comfort him now so she asked. "Do you wish for me to leave?" He nods with his head in his arms.

"Why can't I just be like father?" He looked at one of the only pictures of his mother and father. "Naturally strong and brave." Dean felt alone his only interaction was Gherman and Doll. He wanted what all the children his age in the books had friends and family. "I wish mom and dad were still here." Dean felt remembered he had to go back and train with Gherman upon realization he was hit with a sudden burst of rage. In his rage he ripped his father's picture. Dean had a meltdown crying hard that he destroyed the only trace of his parents. Dean took a few minutes to collect himself before challenging Gherman. "So you've returned persistent aren't you?" Gherman's words cut deep into his skin as if they were daggers. "One hit is all you need." Gherman charged swinging his scythe almost slicing off Dean's head. He slid onto the otherside of Gherman going for a slash across his leg but he moved away. Gherman brought up his blade Dean did so as well charged each other and locked blades. Gherman kicked him sending the boy into the ground. "Can you get up?" Dean's legs were fine but stayed on the ground wanting Gherman to get cocky. Dean sprung up and thrusted his blade toward Gherman who effortlessly dodged. Gherman grabbed Dean's arm pulling him in kneeing the small boy in the stomach. Dean collided into the ground coughing up his wads of saliva as he grabbed his weapon. Gherman charged up an attack and dashed towards the boy on his knee. Gherman swung for his head Dean ducked the swing and sliced him across his side. "Ahh done." Gherman placed the scythe on his back. "Now we can continue your training." Gherman placed a hand on Dean's shoulder causing his stotic expression to change into a smile. Dean was happy that he passed this excercise but if this wasn't even the beginning of his training then what would the rest be like?

Years later

Dean was now a 15 year old Hunter apprentice more wise and skilled. He and Gherman just finished another training exercise he had to score 20 consecutive hits on Gherman. "You should rest you've earned it. Also as a reward for coming so far you can take the Doll." Why would he even want the Doll what could she even do for him. "Thanks Gherman." Dean it sounded more like a question. "Don't mention it the least I could do. Do whatever you'd like with her I couldn't care less." Dean limped out the garden towards the Doll when Gherman said he couldn't care less with what he does with the Doll. His thought about things that Gherman told him about in a coversation when he turned 14 years old. He had been going through phases that Gherman said every boy went through even some girls. Dean could feel something in his stomach anxiety was the feeling. For quite sometime he had dirty thoughts about girls eventhough the only girl that he knows personally was the Doll. "Doll, would you mind if I sit with you?" She slid over letting him sit with her. "I have been having those thoughts a-and I can't stop them." Dean had trouble getting the sentence out he was socially awkward the only human interaction he had was his brother, a few kids, the Doll, and Gherman. No one taught him how to interact with anyone. "Young Hunter you're in heat." Dean didn't notice his rather obvious bulge pressing against his pants. His hormones were getting the best of him making this encounter rather awkward. "I know it's those thoughts." Doll nodded listening to him explain his problem. "I understand you should find a release for this problem." He felt butterflies in his stomach and his legs shook. "What do you mean by release?" The Doll only knew from what she read in books so her useful ran out in this area. "Ask Gherman."

"Gherman, I'm having those thoughts again." Gherman growled they had these talks many times before. "You know what I said before these thoughts are wrong." Dean had know idea what he ment how were these thoughts and feelings wrong? "How exactly are they wrong?" Gherman struggled to move towards his wheelchair and plopped down. "Your thoughts were the same ones that got my friend killed. And you'll get killed too." Dean felt terrible with these thoughts now he didn't want to know what they were anymore. "I'm sorry Gherman I'll just take my leave." Dean picked up the practice blade and left Gherman by himself. Dean kneeled in front of a tombstone imaging his name on there. "What exactly did you mean by get me killed?" Gherman moved the wheelchair up to his apprentice. "My friend died because he loved a woman very much. To the point it was his downfall he was driven mad when she took her life. I had to put him down since he became insane. I'm doing this because training feels as if I'm paying him back me having to kill you would be a shame." Dean stared at Gherman noticing why this feeling love was so wrong. "Try to put these feelings aside and focus on your training. Soon you'll become a Hunter." Dean felt more relieved Gherman had faith in him and his faith was all he needed. "Gherman what's that feeling called when you get that pain in yer knickers?" He scratched the back of his head not ready to answer this question. "Umm ask the Doll."

Two years later

Dean was now a full trained Hunter the only people there were the Doll and Gherman since there were no other trainees. "Dean are you willing to let go of your past life? Letting go of your sins." Dean nodded as he opened his hand. "Welcome son." Gherman put a hand on his shoulder and walked him inside. "This way." Gherman pulled down a lamp opening a secret passage then descended to the secret room. "These chest contain your father's gear that he left behind. He wore this around your age so it should fit fine." Gherman exited as Dean turned to change however the Doll still watched. Gherman came down to see Dean wearing his father's attire looking like a younger version of him. "Do you think it fits?" Gherman's eyes watered but he quickly composed himself. "Yes perfectly open the other box." Dean opened the box revealing two slim silver blades. "These were my father's?" Gherman nodded and picked up one of the blades. "They're a bigger size than your parctice blade." Dean swung around one of the blades with decent speed it was heavy. "It's amazing Gherman. Was my father a good Hunter?" Gherman shook his head and handed him the other blade. "It's a trick weapon just connect the hilts and twist." Dean tried a few times before he got it right gaining a laugh out of himself. "Gherman look I got it!" Dean noticed the blade got more heavy when connected. "I'll have teach you how to use it." Dean slid the blade onto his back heading outside to train.

Months later

"Today is the day your abilities will truely be tested. You will travel back to Yharnam and hunt one scourge beast." Gherman had told him about a scourge beast and how dangerous it is. "I'm ready Gherman." He gave a nod and Dean went out on his first hunt. After long periods of time Dean eventually returned with a hefty amount of cut and gashes. "I did it." Gherman could smell the beast blood on his clothes. "Good job now wash yourself up." Dean went to go wash himself and repair his clothes then returned to Gherman. "Gherman am I the only Hunter?" He asked taking a seat with Gherman staring out into the field of white roses. "Yes but most Hunters are blood crazed murders. If you're lucky you'll find a few level headed people." Gherman replied almost snoozing off. "Hey Gherman what happens when this is all over?" Dean asked. "Well I will release you from the Hunter's dream and so you can attempt a normal life again." Gherman once again replied. "If I leave can you and the Doll come with me." He asked. "I choose to be here so I can mentor Hunters that are unfortunate enough to end up here." Gherman lied.

Doll was at the lamp with Dean who would leave for Yharnam. "Well it's time I'd leave Doll I won't forget you." The Doll smiled. "I'll miss you good Hunter." The Doll hugged him not knowing if this was their last conversation. "Where's Gherman?" Dean questioned why his mentor wasn't present. "Inside he didn't want to see you leave." Dean went inside and found his mentor asleep. "Oh Dean I thought you left." Gherman stood himself up on his peg leg and leaned on the wall. "I not going to leave you without saying something." Gherman pat Dean on his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you kid don't get yourself killed." Gherman teased. "I'll miss you Gherman." Before Gherman could say anything Dean swiftly dashed towards him and hugged Gherman. "Don't get me all teary eyed kid. I'll miss you son." Dean let go and walked out side when he was sure his apprentice was gone Gherman pulled out a picture of him, Maria, and Victor. Gherman silently sobbed not knowing if his teaching would be enough to save his best friend's son.


	6. A helping hand

AN: I didn't forget about this story I just needed material so I decided to go with my original plan. Every chapter Dean meets a new character so it would be easier to write. Oh one more thing this takes place when Dean becomes a hunter then skips to after he meets Maria (the most current point).

The sound off Dean's footsteps seemed to echo throughout the street. This and the emptiness of Yharnam made him feel like the only person there. But something felt different in the distance there was a light he ran towards it. He stopped outside the window and froze this is the first human contact he's had in a while. Dean hasn't had any conversation in so long he forgot how to do so. Dean mustered up all his courage and knocked on the window. "Who are you...I don't know who you are but I know that smell...are you a hunter? Can you please look for my mum? Daddy never came back from the hunt and she went to find him. I'm all alone and scared." Great! Dean was put in a very empathetic situation he can feel what this girl is feeling. He'd to be a monster to leave this girl to die. "Yes." "Really? Oh thank you! My mom wears a red jeweled broach you can't miss it. Oh and give her this music box it plays one of daddy's favorite songs. When he forgets us we play it take care out there." Dean set off to find the little girl's mother and father he prayed to every god that he could find them.

He found them the mother had been dead a while as for the father he'd gone made. Dean's saw spear was drenched in Gascoigne's blood the fight stretched on for a while until Dean ended the fight with a viscious slash across the stomach. Spilling the Hunter's entrails onto the ground."I...couldn't save them." He took this as a defeat he couldn't face that little girl for as long as he lived but he had too. Dean couldn't let her liver through what he lived through. "They're dead." She began to sob it was for the best though the little girl had to know. So he gave her the directions on how to get to the Chapel and was on his way. Some time passed and things were different he walked upon a familiar window and heard a voice. "Oh, you haven't by chance seen my little sister, have you? I told her to look after the house, but she's run off somewhere. She's quite small and wears a big white ribbon. Have you seen her anywhere?" His mind went straight to that girl voice all that time ago. "I spoke with her but I shall search for her head to the Chapel!" He could hear the older girl gasp as he ran off he knew exactly where he'd search the sewers.

The little girl walked through the dark sewers progressing slowly I the wrong direction to the Chapel. She carried the tiny music box it was all she had of her mother and father. But a loud squeal forced her to a sudden halt and in front of her a certain darkness got closer. Then a large pig charged her and the girl could only look away as the pig was ready to trample her. Then she heard a gust of wind and another squeal which followed with the sounds of something hitting the water. She saw the Hunter and his right fist up to the elbow covered in blood. "C'mon I'm taking you and you're sister to Oedon." Dean held out a hand and she took it gleefully he brought her up and held her like a small child. "It was very irresponsible of you to go out on your own. You could've been hurt if I didn't show up and your sister was very worried about you." "I felt like she left me to die and hated me so I left the house." This sounded so familiar as if what these sisters are going through. "She was gone for a long time and I was all alone and scared." This is exactly what he and Drake were going through at one point. "I don't know why your sister left but I know for sure she loves you too much to abandon you. Your sister is at Oedon with the others. Oh, and one last thing I'd appreciate it if you'd keep my younger brother company he's around 13." She nodded and buried herself into Dean's chest as he took them to the Chapel.

Oedon Chapel

When Dean arrived he noticed that Drake was already occupied with the older sister. He couldn't help but smile it was nice that his brother was happy. "Go on." He practicly pried the little girl from his chest and dropped her behind her sister. Drake left allowing the sisters to connect taking his older brother's side. "When take a second to let it soak in we aren't to different." Dean nodded the scene struck home he wish that there was more time he could spend. But there was still work to do and he began to take his leave. "Mister...can't you stay just a bit longer?" The older sister asked. "I apologize but I must be on my way." He left the Chapel feeling still in his crestfallen state but he knew could find solace in this world. He knew that the night would end and Dean knew he could make a difference.

AN: Ending on a somewhat somber note I think you all might like shorter and more impactful chapters if you will. Short but sweet I guess anyways I'll start on that new chapter.


	7. Sick

This was no beast he'd ever encountered. It's teeth were like jagged stones, eyes were a fiery red, sharp jagged scales decorated it's body. It moved sparatically working off instinct and adrenaline dragging on the fight for hours. He even had to chase the beast down blocks before wounding it greatly. He went to finish off the beast but it whipped it's head back knocking him onto the ground. Dean got back up so did the beast the monster charged him he dashed out the way as it crashed through a building. Dean charged in entering a a small fight with the beast hopped onto the beast head. He blasted the beast with his blunderbuss killing it and walked away coughing a bit. He popped a blood vial and went back to the Chapel. 'Probably just a cold.' He thought then entering into a small coughing fit.

weeks later

Dean was ill terribly and was forced to stay in bed as the Chapel dwellers did all they could to help him. "Hunter, I got you water please take some so it may ease your pain." Adella gave held his head up easing the water into his mouth he began to cough it up. "Oh my! You're worse than I imagined." His fever had gotten worse bursting into a coughing fit. "Dean!" Drake rushed into the room seeing his brother in a weak state. "Brother, what happened?" He leaned onto his brother and whispered into his ear. "I-Iosefka...cl-clinc." Drake pulled his brother out of bed putting his brother's weight onto himself. "Where are you going she's better here?!" "We have to take him to Iosefka's clinic." Drake walked him out of the Chapel it was a long walk to the clinic beast and townsmen were out the both were very vulnerable.

Drake walked with the saw cleaver on him though he had little training he could fend for himself not against a scourge beast. "Were *gag* close." Dean collapsed onto the ground his brother rushing to his side. "Dean! Dean!" He blood started pooling from his noise and mouth Drake looked everywhere on his body. He saw blood from his chest down he began to convulse on the ground. Drake picked Dean back up as he heard beast roaring in the distance hauling off to the clinic. He banged on the door Dean began to cough out blood and starting to collapse. "Iosefka help!" She looked through the peephole seeing Drake and Dean instinctively opening the door. "Hurry inside." Iosefka and Drake moved him upstairs placing him onto an operating table. "His condition is bad but we can figure something out." She grabbed his wrist lifting it up seeing his arm and she was shocked. "No no no no." Dean was bit by the beast and he didn't have much time left his skin was noticeably lighter as a result of the bite. Iosefka grabbed Drake by the collar in a fit of rage pulling him towards her. "You bloody fool why did you not bring him sooner!?" Drake was in shock and speechless earning a slap. "Answer me!" "We didn't think he'd be that bad and-" "Listen to me, the only possible cure is finding the beast and extracting it's blood. I sent your brother to kill the beast in Old Yharnam but be careful for your brother's sake." He nodded and ran out the door.

Old Yharnam

He navigated his way through the burned down houses and the carcasses of beast. While moving through there was a loud churning sound then there were explosions going off closely to him. Drake dashed behind a wall as the bullets ripped through the streets then suddenly stopped. "That was just a warning young blood return from where you came." "I am no Hunter I've come because my brother was bitten. I only wish to extract it's blood and I'll leave." The gunner was slilent. "Fine but I'm watching you." Drake traversed Old Yharnam until he found the beast and drove the needle into it's heart. "Yes know I must hurry back." He turned around coming face to face with a Hunter or Hunters. "This is ours." The leader pushed Drake onto the beast the young boy began to quiver in fear. "Wait what're you-" "You know we've have been out for a while so how about we treat ourselves to the young lad." The three Hunters laughed as they inched closer to the boy. "Hey, how bout you all leave the kid alone." It wasn't the gunner but instead a woman with red hair and the attire of a knight. "And how are you?" "I could be askin yew the same question." The way she talked was exactly like his brother the way she carried herself was similar aswell could she be a Hunter? "Harrasin little boys aren't ya never knew Executioners were so...how do ya put it?" "Just fight me you vileblood whore!" She smiled pulling out a blade Drake never seen in his life. "Tempt fate and my Chikage will bathe in yer blood piss off." She sheated her blade as the Hunter charged her she turned and brought out the blade decapitating the Hunter. "Anyone else?" An Executioner with cleaver swung at her head but it was avoided and she thrusted her blade into his stomach. "Damn it!" She rested her pistol under his chin and blew his brains out. "You fucking-" She slashed the last Hunter's throat with her blade and grabbed him by the collar. "Messing with kids yew lost yer damn mind." She turned to Drake hiding behind the beast walked over and pulled him out. "So how ya getting home?"

Ioseka's clinic

The two walked inside with the beast blood Iosefka snatched it and went into another room. "That's yer brother?" Drake nodded and felt a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be find he's a Hunter after all." "I hope your right." Iosefka rushed out the room and told them to exit the room. A few hours later they were let back in Iosefka was in a better mood but there was bad news. "Good news he'll live. Dean needs to rest up it'll be a while before he-" Dean jolted up screaming then looked at his arm and continue to scream. "Wha-what happened." Drake slapped his brother in the back of his head. "I saved your ass." "Ahem." The Hunter cleared her throat ceasing Drake's boasting. "Oh and she saved me." "Yer brother got himself in trouble. Anyways I could use some help when you heal up meet me in Old Yharnam." She began to leave. "Wait what's your name?" "Rose." She turned around and flashed a quick smile. "My father was an outsider." "We outsiders should stick together then." She left and Dean started to get up himself. "Wait you should rest." He threw on his garb and picked up his sawspear. "Hunters never rest!" Dean ran out the clinc hoping he'd catch up with Rose.

AN: Thanks for reading the chapter I apologize if Rose's dialogue was annoying I'll just write normally for her. I intended her to speak like Eileen who has a Scottish or is it Irish accent. Dean and Victory do speak similar to that just thought I'd throw that in there. I'll start on that next chapter.


End file.
